Funland
|placename = Funland |exterior = stampyfunland.png |imagecaption Episode built:32-present day |interior = Melontree.png |type = Minigame Park (exception of Creeper Coaster and It's A Lovely World After All) |usedfor = Playing Games |firstbuilt = Crazy Golf Course, A Bad Sign}} Stampy's Funland is the largest area built in Stampy's Lovely World. It has games, rides and attractions (and dog graves). Appearance Stampy's Funland is where rides,attractions and crazy games are located and where him and his friends plays all day long. Building minigames, rides and attractions takes 2-3 days then they have a tester go to see if the game works. Then on the next video, Stampy and some of his friends will have a tournament to see who will be the champion of that. From the outside is a large sign that says "Stampys Funland" that was built in Episode 51- "A Bad Sign" and a colorful tunnel which houses the former Minecart Track. Access It can be accessed from Stampy's House via either the Tree Train, that connects from his house to the Funland easily, or the Teleporter which also has a stop on the Funaland. Stampy has plans to extend north all the way near the far-end of the Funland. Upon the announcement, the stop will be named Funland North. It is also accessible by Pigs and Walking. History Before Stampy's Funland, it was originally a large frozen lake in which Stampy, with the help of his friends, covered with grass. The first ever game existed is the Golf Course, where his dog Gregory Jr. lives. Many days later he built the sign of the funland and since he added the games, rides and attractions existed today. It is also hinted that after Stampy finishes the funland which may be in 5 years or so he will build walls around it protecting the funland. Rides, Games and Attractions Here is a list of notable rides, games and attractions existed today. #Golf Course #Creeper Coaster #Dunking Booth #Pew Pew Shooting Range #Crystal Waters #Helter Skelter #Crystal Rapids #Googlies Manor #Duck Fling #Fish me a Dish #Shear Fun #Road Hog (Team) #Dog Assault Course #Flower Power #Raindrops #Water Rush #It's A Lovely World #Circus #What Goes Up #Reindeer Rodeo #Bury Berry #Turbo Types #Flop #Snow Throw #Bouncy Boats #Cat and Mice #Swift Swine #Tumble Tower #The Ding Dong Game #Gold Grab #Wiggly Worm #Sharky Shark #Doggy Hockey #Whale of a Time #Take The Tooth #Honey Hunt #Douse the House #Switch the Switch #Broth Brawl #Mole Hole #Rule the Duel #Desert Drop #Sheep Shuffle #Maze Master #Investigator #Castle Crumble #Pig Pong #Big Banana #Bury Berry 2: In Space #Chicken Trail #Fairy Lights #Jolly Snowy #Leaky Tap #Slime Time #Brick Breaking #Fashion Sense #Drop It #Temple Trap #Tool Trade #Fall For It #Enderball #Boingy Beaks #Pirate Plunder #Run Away #Boat Bowling #Swapsies #Dodge 'n' Drop #Racestone #Beat The Heat Stampy's Favourites In Stampy's Top 10 Mini-Games video, he stated his top 10 favourite mini-games in his Funland. Here is a list of them all; #Temple Trap #Flower Power #Sharky Shark #Broth Brawl #Fashion Sense #Bouncy Boats #Castle Crumble #Flop #Tool Trade #Whale of a Time Other things and places *The big Funland sign is located on the hill just past Downtown. *There is also a colourful tunnel which was part of the former track before it was was removed, it still stands today. *The Funland House is located in a hill near the Golf Course where Stampy and his friends can sleep without going back to his house. **Additionally, Agatha the Creeper's grave is just in-front of the entrance. *There are also dog graves around the Funland, including ones for Arrow, Cedric, Tikka, Oreo and Aqua. **There were also dog graves for The Arbiter and Sparky, but was removed though to make way for the Dog Assault Course. *The first Lovely Jubbley Love Love Petal flower was also planted there beside Road Hog. It is still there until now. *There is also a community board listing all the upcoming builds, but is currently unused. *Squid's house was also located inside, but it was removed. *Longbow currently has 2 houses located under and inside the Funland, one in The Ding Dong Game and another one unknown. *A birch house was built behind the Mole Hole game where AmyLee33 rested there when she slept due to exhaustion. *There are also random stuff built by Fizzy Elephant: **A mooshroom riding on a minecart in circles **A cookie dispenser **A treehouse which was used as a "viewing area" for Racestone Gallery Melontree.png stampyfunland.png Opsg.jpg Fun_land.png|Stampy's Funland Sign Duck Flingdata: [link title[Media:http://www.example.com link title--~~~~Insert non-formatted text here]] ghjkl Trivia *Finnball and his wife went at the Funland for their first celebration. *AmyLee33's first video on her channel is shot here. Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Stampy's Lovely World Locations Category:Funland Category:Minecraft youtubers Category:Funland Category:Stampy's Lovely World Locations Category:Funland Category:Places Category:Stampy's Lovely World Locations Category:Stampy's Lovely World Boining Beaks